Ayoma Assasins, Chapter one
by Sakura Sniffing Weasel
Summary: Here we see two....ordinary assasins who meet some people they....well....didnt quite expect to meet...
1. Default Chapter

Ayoma Assassins.

Ch. 1

A young woman, probably around 16 or 17 hung from a pole on the side of a building, her long braid waving in the wind and her black clothes almost invisible in the night. Her emotionless hazel eyes scanned the quickly growing crowd down on the ground until she found who she was looking for. There, stood a man wearing a denim jacket and jeans, his dirty blond hair down to his shoulders. She watched him as he ran towards the stairs to the roof and smiled slightly.

Suddenly the head of another young woman appeared over the edge of the roof

"Is he coming?" She asked. The first girl nodded quietly and flipped up onto the roof, landing gracefully next to the second girl. The second girl smiled lightly and watched the roof door, her Amber eyes glinting dangerously and her long auburn hair flowing about her shoulders.

Suddenly the man they had been tracking earlier burst through the door.

"Ill save y—"he stopped short as he saw the two women standing perfectly still, their cold emotionless eyes watching his every move. Suddenly the second girl sprang forward, one of her feet going towards the man's head. He caught it only to be tripped by the first girl, her leg hooking around his. A thump was heard as he hit the ground.

Both girls flipped backwards and stood next to each other waiting with only the patience a well-trained assassin could have. The man stood up, his eyes feral and picked up a rock, throwing it as hard as he could at the second woman, only to see her catch it easily. She smiled and span around, letting the rock go and watching as it hit the man's forehead. He slammed against the wall and slid down, blood trailing along his decent.

They walked to his lifeless body and smiled full on for the first time the whole night, dropping their traditional rose trademark on his chest then turned and jumped off the roof, their forms vanishing and appearing on the next buildings roof, and so on until their bodies were no longer in sight.

Next Day

The next morning at the Ninjutsu school for girls the two women who had killed Jake Partridge were walking together to class when the girl with the braid, Sanri Ayoma, suddenly stopped and turned around quickly, her every sense tingling. The other girl, Kaiya Ayoma turned and scanned their surroundings, her amber eyes flickering in annoyance. Finally the two girls shrugged and kept walking. From behind a tree a man dressed in dark blue slowly flicked open a katana, a arrogant smirk crossing over his face as he got ready to attach. He bursts out from between the trees, making virtually no noise, when Sanri turned, her hand barley moving, and flung 6 kunai at the man, pinning him to a tree by his clothes. Kaiya nodded in approval and they walked on into their Class.

A/N

Sanri: MWAHAH! Now you must WAIT for the next chapter! BWAHAHA

Kaiya:...Idiot...-.-;;


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next night, the two women walked out of a building. Sanri was dressed in a pair of black cargo pants and a black shirt that brought out the ivory color of her skin. She smiled and nodded to Kaiya, who was next to her, her piercing hazel eyes glinting. Kaiya was wearing a pair of tight fitting black flares and a black shirt. She had a satisfied look in her eyes as she slowly wiped the blood of her black handled Japanese katana, taking one last longing look at the red substance before the cloth wiped it away. They both walked casually toward their black Lincoln navigator. As they got in and sped away, Sanri smiled,

"Well that was an amusing takedown." She said, laughing gently as she turned the wheel and headed back to their small town apartment.

When they walked through the door, Kaiya tensed, her cautious amber eyes searching the room, before finally spotting a man sitting casually in a recliner, his dark eyes amused as he watched the two girls.

Suddenly, with a flick of the wrist, Sanri had thrown six razor sharp kunai at the intruder. He chuckled softly as he jumped from the chair, just in time to see the kunai embed themselves in the chairs back.

He chuckled again and looked at them approvingly, before pulling out a kodochi, and lunging at the girls. The two moved as if one and landed behind him, both of them kicking the mans back and bringing him to the ground in one fluid motion,


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The man stood slowly, as if trying to decide weather or not to retaliate. He turned to look at the two black clad teenage assasins, his eyes a bottomless pit. Kaiya tensed, her hand reaching down towards the hilt of her katana, just as Sanri's hand crept up toward her hidden sai. The man put his hands up in front of him, his palms facing them.

"Stop" He said, his voice the only noise in the unusually silent room. "I merely wanted to see for myself if you two were good enough to hire." Kaiya and Sanri exchanged a confused look, and the man pulled out a file, totally oblivious to their confusion. He handed the file to Kaiya, and she flipped through it, studying the picture given and memorizing his face. The man held his hand out to Kaiya as she handed the folder to Sanri.

"My my, I have been very rude" he chided himself "My name is Shien Urim, this man is—"just then Sanri spoke.

"This man is the owner of a business! Don't you think he'll have body guards?!" The man looked at her, his eyes annoyed.

"That's what you are here for" he said smugly. Sanri lifted her chin slightly and glared. The man looked back to Kaiya as if Sanri wasn't there at all.

"As I was saying, this man s a business owner, and his business is taking money from mine. I want you two to take him down. You will be paid richly." Kaiya nodded and stood silently for a moment, thinking.

"Alright" she replied "we'll do it"

After the man had left, Sanri and Kaiya sat on the couch, silent and thinking. Suddenly Sanri stood up and, picking up her kunai, opened the apartment door and left.

Kaiya blinked in surprise and got up, taking her katana with her, and followed.

"Sanri! Hey! Wait up!" she called out. When she finally caught up with Sanri, they were in the parking lot, Sanri opened the car door and got in, turning the ignition on and getting ready to drive. Kaiya quickly opened the door and jumped in, panting. She turned to look at her sister, surprised by her dark expression.

"Where are we going?" she asked, a little frantic. Sanri loosened her grip on the steering wheel and looked at her sister.

"We're going to get some new weapons" she replied before looking forward again. Kaiya blinked in confusion, then just leaned back in the seat, letting out a sigh as her sister sped the car up and zoomed down the highway.


End file.
